Unión
by Shyrenne
Summary: Rin se despierta cada noche teniendo la misma pesadilla desde que Sesshomaru ya no viene a visitarla a la aldea. El revivir de ciertas experiencias hace que ciertos sentimientos cambien sobre lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Una Rin ya adolescente y un Sesshomaru muy confundido.
1. Distancia

Notaba el frío hielo calando sobre la piel, similar a la sensación de tener cuchillas acariciándola, lentamente. De su boca emanaba gemidos de desesperación que se perdían en el aire como humo. ¿Dónde estaba? Estaba perdida y sola, andando descalza por aquel desolado y sombrío lugar desde lo que parecía una eternidad. Arrastraba su cuerpo perdido hacía una salida que no llegaba nunca. Las lágrimas, amenazantes por salir, se congelaban y dejaban senderos de escarcha sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frío.

Solo escuchaba el sonido de sus dientes castañear.

Siempre caminaba, nunca se detenía a pesar de no sentir los pies, a pesar de que no sentía el latir de su corazón ausente. De repente le arrollaba un sueño feroz, de aquellos que no te dejan pensar con claridad. ¿Por qué luchar contra algo que no podía hacer frente? Su caminar, cada vez era más lento. Se paró en seco y cayó de rodillas sobre la nieve.

Sus párpados luchaban en una batalla perdida contra el sueño.

Y por un momento dejó que el Morfeo se apoderara de ella, tendida sobre aquel manto de nieve.

Y en medio de la nada, escuchó su voz.

* * *

Se levantó gritando en medio de la noche con la sensación de estar muerta.

El miedo y la desesperación se habían apoderado de su mente. Sus ojos no conseguían ver nada y estaba paralizada entre aquellas sábanas revueltas. Quería llorar y gritar pero no le salían fuerzas para hacerlo. ¿Seguía en aquella pesadilla o estaba despierta? Se llevó la mano al pecho y pudo notar el acelerado latido de su corazón, irradiando vida. La imagen de aquel hombre, de aquel demonio cruzaba sus pensamientos infundiéndole cierta calma.

Escuchó la voz de la anciana Kaede llamándola por su nombre, sintió su cálida y rugosa mano sobre su frente.

Por Kami-sama Rin… esta situación se está volviendo insostenible. Debemos avisar a Sesshomaru.

Escuchar aquel nombre inundó su corazón de dolor y tristeza. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de él. Demasiado para una humana como ella. Se estremeció entre las sábanas y se abrazó a sí misma para intentar apartar un presentimiento se había instalado en el fondo de su corazón desde hacía mucho tiempo y que le atormentaba todas las noches.

El presentimiento de que no iba a volver a ver aquellos impenetrables e inescrutables ojos.

* * *

Porque en ciertos momentos del día, cuando Rin se acordaba de Sesshomaru, se distraía a sí misma ayudando en la aldea y a la anciana que tanto quería. Algunas veces atendía a heridos y enfermos, otras veces se encargaba de mediar entre las disputas de los campesinos, y de vez en cuando prestaba su ayuda a Kaede cuando había que exterminar algún demonio cercano. Así funcionaba su día a día, distrayendo su mente para olvidar el amargo recuerdo de aquel demonio.

A veces se preguntaba cuánto tiempo seguiría así, sabía que entre malos sueños y distracciones el tiempo pasaba y nada cambiaba. El vacío en su corazón iba aumentando a medida que pasaban las estaciones, hasta que llegó un momento en el cual sintió la incapacidad de aguantar aquella vida por más tiempo.

Sin él.

La mayoría de noches se preguntaba a sí misma las razones por las cuales la había dejado allí si tenía pensado no regresar. Porque Sesshomaru siempre se iba, pero luego volvía. Esa era una regla que habían creado los dos sin necesidad de palabras dichas desde que se había instalado en la aldea cuando era pequeña. Él se iba, pero luego volvía, y si tardaba más de lo normal en regresar siempre llevaba consigo un regalo para animarla.

¿En qué momento dejó de venir a verla?

¿Cuándo fue la última vez?

¿Sé quedó mirándola jugar mientras ella correteaba y reía por ahí?

Siempre la observaba correr y bailar desde cierta distancia, escrutándola con esa mirada indescifrable. Una vez le dijo: " _Ya no eres una niña Rin, y aún así sientes y vives las cosas con el corazón de un niño."_ Aquella frase la puso molesta por el resto del día. Ella ya no era una niña, sabía que físicamente todavía no se podía comparar a las mujeres y sus curvas prominentes. _Todavía_. Pero ya no era una niña, y quería que Sesshomaru fuera consciente de ello.

¿Le había dicho a aquel poderoso demonio lo mucho que le quería?

Porque Rin siempre se lo decía, a él y a Jaken, pero ella sabía que cuando se lo decía al señor Sesshomaru las palabras tomaban otras dimensiones. Aun cuando estaba molesta con él, su corazón no le permitía estarlo por mucho rato.

Por eso cuando sus pensamientos vagaban por las diferentes razones de su partida se estremecía al pensar que algo malo le hubiera ocurrido. Como en aquella ocasión cuando sus caminos se encontraron y ella lo encontró muy malherido. Ahora ya no estaba ella a su lado para ayudarle y eso le aterrorizaba _._ ¿Qué diría Jaken si le escuchara decir estas cosas?

" _Deja de ser tan ingenua, el señor Sesshomaru es uno de los demonios más fuertes que existen, nada puede con él, niña molesta."_

Con ese tipo de pensamientos creados a partir de sus vívidos recuerdos, algunas veces conseguía conciliar el sueño y no tener pesadillas.

* * *

Si había algo que a Sesshomaru le molestara en especial a parte de la estupidez de Jaken, era la estupidez humana en general. A lo largo de los siglos había sido testimonio de lo patética que era su existencia debido a al carácter insignificante de sus vidas, que en comparación con cualquier simple Yokai, carecían de aquello denominado longevidad y poder. Eran seres inferiores a los cuales Sesshoumaru no les prestaba atención ninguna. Nunca logró entender la preocupación de estos seres hacia situaciones mundanas que para él carecían de total importancia como casarse, tener hijos, una buena cosecha o buena salud. Ese tipo de cosas era las que Sesshoumaru no entendía y por ello, despreciaba.

Para un Yokai como él, la vida no era más que una abanico de posibilidades que se abrían ante la grandeza de su linaje. Su padre, el Yokai más poderoso conocido, el Guardián del Viento del Oeste, era una figura demasiado relevante en su mundo como para dejar que él, su primogénito, fuera menos. Lo único capaz de perturbar su sueño durante un milenio era aquella voz en su cabeza que deseaba aquel poder a toda costa. Pero él despreciaba a su padre al igual que despreciaba a los humanos, por qué si había algo que no podría perdonar era la traición a su linaje, aquello que su padre no había siquiera pensado antes de tomar como amante una vulgar humana y emparentarlo a él con un semi demonio como hermano. ¿En qué momento su predecesor, que lo tenía todo ante él, se rebajó para aceptar aquello que los humanos llaman amor?

Por qué son pocos Yokais los que sienten, y los que lo hacen, desencadenan una vulnerabilidad mortal que se paga muy cara.

Durante toda su vida se mantuvo alejado de cualquier tipo de sentimiento que le hiciera débil ante los ojos de los demás, habilidad que aprendió de su madre, Irasue. La cual nunca se enamoró y solo lo tuvo a él como descendiente.

Sabía que lo único que lo desviaba de su camino a la grandeza era una pequeña humana de ojos vivaces. Y su madre lo sabía, se lo había advertido, se lo había dicho aquella vez con voz clara: " _Hijo mío, has heredado la extraña conducta de tu padre hacia los humanos, cierta fascinación. No te preocupes, traeré de vuelta a la pequeña del reino de los muertos si con eso puedo verte feliz."_

Pero él no sentía fascinación por los humanos.

Por lo único que Shesshoumaru sentía admiración por encima de su propia ambición, era el poder que ejercía sobre él la sonrisa de aquella pequeña. Él, que detestaba la fugaz vida humana. Adoraba todo aquello relacionado con aquel ser, que de manera pura y sin vacilar, había cogido su frío corazón con sus pequeñas manos y lo había inundado de calidez.

Una calidez que se reflejaba en sus ojos cuando la veían correr y reír, pero que nunca se manifestaba más allá. No se podía permitir mostrar nada.

Pero Jaken era demasiado suspicaz y eso le irritaba. Rin crecía a un ritmo vertiginoso y él era cada vez más débil ante ella.

Y él _detestaba_ sentirse débil.

Hasta que un día no pudo más, y decidió no volver. Rompió con aquel vínculo que le hacía regresar siempre que se alejaba de ella.

Alguna que otra vez Jaken lo miraba de reojo preocupado incapaz de descifrar las palabras capaces de aliviar a su amo.

Porque su mirada se había apagado tras aquello y el pequeño brillo había desaparecido.

Y su corazón intentó ocultar aquella herida aparentando una frialdad que hacía tiempo que se había transformado en aguas cálidas y revueltas.


	2. Dolor

**Aquí traigo la continuación a la pequeña historia de esta pareja *-*** **Quería agradecer los Rw enviados que me animan a seguir la historia :)** **Un saludo!**

* * *

Si hubiera alguna manera de explicar y mostrar a los demás el terror que sentía tras aquellas pesadillas lo hubiera hecho sin pensarlo. Pero eso era algo imposible de imaginar para aquellos que nunca habían experimentado con la muerte misma.

Ella lo había hecho, no solo una vez, sino varias, sabía reconocer a la perfección la sensación de estar en aquel limbo oscuro. Si en algunas culturas relacionaban la muerte con el cielo o el infierno ella podía dar fe que aquel lugar perdido entre los dos mundos no era nada parecido a un infierno ardiente ni a un cielo apaciguador. Ella solo sintió frío, mucho frío en aquel manto helado que se alzaba ante ella. Y más allá no había nada. Solo oscuridad.

Con el tiempo se había llegado a plantear la idea de que, para cada uno, la muerte era una experiencia estrechamente relacionada con la persona y sus vivencias, algo único y personal. Igual que para ella aquello era frío y helado para otro todo podía resultar ardiente y devastador.

Su sueño siempre se repetía de la misma forma y con el mismo final. Y aquello la estaba matando. Notaba como cada mañana, al mirarse en el reflejo del río, sus ojos habían disminuido en intensidad y su piel había perdido color. La anciana Kaede la había examinado de arriba abajo y había avisado a Kagome para que también la observara con detenimiento.

– Hay algo que no va bien. – Kagome frunció el ceño después de observarla exhaustivamente – Es como si tu energía se estuviera desvaneciendo, - Dijo mientras le colocaba la mano sobre su frente – No tienes ningún maleficio encima, tampoco has estado en contacto con algún Yukai peligroso, así que mis ideas son escasas. – Con cierto aire de preocupación le cogió el mentón y la miró a los ojos enternecida. – No te preocupes Rin, encontraremos alguna solución. Inuyasha me ha hablado sobre una hechicera que posee el don de curar y sanar a las personas, empezaremos por ahí, ¿de acuerdo? – Kagome le sonrió y poco después salió de su habitación.

Ciertamente estaba cansada, muy cansada, sentía como cada día una parte de ella se desprendía de su cuerpo y la abandonaba, sin ser capaz de detenerlo. Una parte de ella, de su pequeño y débil corazón deseaba, -si su destino era morir-, poder ver al hijo de la luna una vez más.

* * *

Al día siguiente tomaron camino hacia un pueblo lejano más allá de las montañas que observaba cada mañana al despertar en la aldea. Su condición física había empeorado en gran medida, siendo incapaz de caminar y sostenerse por ella misma. Esa mañana, al volverse a contemplar ante el reflejo del río, no conseguía reconocer aquello que le mostraba. ¿Había envejecido varios años o era la falta de energía lo que veía? Kaede le había dicho que en cuestión de un par de meses cuerpo se había desarrollado a una velocidad alarmante.

 _"Las niñas de tu edad crecéis muy rápido, soy consciente de ello, pero Rin, nunca había visto a una niña convertirse en una mujer en base a semanas."_

Y cuando Kagome la dejó en el río para asearse, cuando retiró sus prendas en la orilla y se fue acercando al agua, fue consciente a través de sus ojos del cambio de su cuerpo. ¿Tendría que ver su pérdida de energía ante el cambio drástico en sus caderas? Sentada en la orilla, hizo el esfuerzo por levantarse con dificultades y recorrer su cintura, que con anterioridad era lisa y sin curvas, hasta sus pechos, que, aunque seguían siendo suaves y tiernos, se habían desarrollado hasta convertirse en dos obstáculos a los que Rin no estaba acostumbrada.

 _No puede estar pasando._

En ciertas ocasiones había sentido el poderoso deseo de obtener las curvas que si poseían algunas jóvenes de la aldea, quizá con la esperanza de que cierto demonio la mirara con distintos ojos. Pero ahora que por fin lo tenía ante ella, se sentía abrumada y asustada.

Se cogió uno de sus pechos con una mano temblorosa y estrujó su pequeño pezón con delicadeza. Un sutil gemido surgió de sus labios ante aquel contacto y aterrorizada se desestabilizó hasta caer sentada en la fría agua del río.

Y aturdida ante aquella situación lloró como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

* * *

Rumbo hacia aquel pueblo, se dirigían Kagome, Sango y Miroku sobre Kiara; mientras que ella débilmente se aferraba a la espalda de Inuyasha. Hubiera deseado que los dos hermanos tuvieran un olor similar, pero no podían ser más distintos. Sentía también el roce del pelo plateado sobre su cara, pero era algo áspero y no mantenía la misma suavidad, ni el mismo brillo que el de Sesshomaru. Inuyasha se mantenía en una especie de limbo entre los humanos y los Yukais, siendo imperfecto para algunos y demasiado peligroso para otros. Rin también se sentía en medio de dos mundos, no sabía si estaba más muerta que viva en aquellos momentos, por ello empatizaba con aquel semi demonio más de lo que le gustaría.

Sobre su espalda pudo imaginar que no era aquella espalda la que la sujetaba, sino otra, y se pudo imaginar con los ojos medio entreabiertos que aquel color blanco era más bien blanco luna y que aquella figura y aquella respiración era lo que ella tanto deseaba.

* * *

El tiempo que había pasado desde que la vio por última vez le era desconocido. Ciertamente no tenía un rumbo fijo o un objetivo que le moviera, y eso le frustraba. Algo dentro de él le pedía a gritos que volviera con ella, odiaba cuando esa parte de él salía y lo confundía. Estaba tan desorientado que se dedicaba a atravesar valles, bosques y lagos por inercia. Ni siquiera le satisfacía la idea de volver contra su hermano y robarle a Tessaiga. Las tan ansiadas ganas de poder y de ambición iban disminuyendo a medida que pasaban los días y las noches hasta llegar al punto de no retorno.

La imagen de Rin le perseguía en sus sueños, un lugar donde la sentía con su dulzura e ingenuidad hasta que se despertaba y se percataba de que todo había sido irreal, lo que le provocaba un estado de irritabilidad constante. Últimamente estaba de un humor horrible y por temor a su integridad física, Jaken se mantenía callado la mayoría parte del tiempo, algo que no sabía si le fastidiaba o le agradaba.

En poco tiempo había sentido deseos de poseer a miles de mujeres demonio, pero él sabía que no era debido a sus ansias reproductivas, lo que verdaderamente le impulsaba a hacer aquello era un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado y que para él era desesperante. ¿Podría ser ante la falta de Rin en su vida? ¿Acaso su ausencia le producía esa necesidad por ser tocado y de alguna manera, apreciado? Se obligaba a sí mismo a volver a su estado anterior, antes de conocerla.

Tenía ganas de destrozar cosas y arrasar con todo por delante.

Aquello le superaba.

A él.

Al gran señor Sesshomaru.

El más poderoso demonio se veía superado ante la falta de una pequeña humana.

Se despreciaba.

¿En qué momento se convirtió en aquello que más repulsión le daba? ¿Cuándo se había propuesto parecerse a tu padre? ¿Cuándo? Porqué él no recordaba ese maldito momento.

Rugió hacia sus adentros y aulló un grito infernal. Sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo carmín y tendido sobre el suelo y ante un preocupado Jaken, dejó aquella noche su parte racional oculta en el fondo de su ser y se trasformó en una bestia peligrosa, de aquellas que al estar dolidas pueden llegar a ser mortíferas.

* * *

 **XxXx**

 **xXx**

 **X**

 **x**

 **.**

 **¿Qué pensáis que ocurrirá con Rin?**

 **¿Sesshomaru logrará poner paz consigo mismo?**


End file.
